Unexpected Visit
by ShipperKid
Summary: FitzSimmons created a teleporter machine and Skye accidentally activates it and sent them to the Avewnger Headquarters. One shot


A/N: I guess this is AU because I didn't follow the Marvel Cinematic Universe timeline. This story is set just before Skye was sent to the retreat house and during the hammer lifting competition on Avengers Age of Ultron.

Disclaimer: Duh, obviously I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avengers. The mistakes are mine though.

Skye is packing her bags because Coulson said they will be going somewhere, who knows where. She's a little anxious because she has a feeling that wherever they are going, she might stay there for quite some time because of her newly acquired power. That would also mean that she won't be able to see her teammates for a while. And so, when she finishes packing her bags, she plans on going to the lab to see her friends before she leaves.

As Skye is walking towards the lab, she hears Fitz and Simmons rambling on about something they're working on. And she's right. She doesn't want to disturb them in the middle of their work but she just wants to talk for a bit before leaving because she'll miss them surely.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Oh hi Skye." Simmons said jumping back a little because she didn't expect someone to come in. "We were just finishing something."

"Ooh...Is that a new gizmo or something?" Skye is looking at a glowing box with a button and then takes it from Fitz.

"Woah... Becareful Skye! We're standing on the...um..the.." Fitz is snapping his fingers while trying to remember the right term. Simmons tries to finish his sentence, "The transport-" Fitz cuts her off though, "Yeah, the transportation disc. If you push that button we'll be...um... teleported to another location." Fitz is pointing to the disc where he, Simmons and Skye are standing. The disc is about 6 feet in diameter with glowing lights at the sides.

"This is amazing! Does it work?" Skye said checking out the disc while on top of it.

"It's only a pro.. a pro..." Fitz is still struggling with some words because of his hypoxia, "A prototype, but yes it works. We already tested it with a lab rat..."

"Wooaah... How did you even come up with this?" Skye is still amazed by the device they are standing on.

"Well, we didn't actually come up with the whole design." Simmons explains "When I was in hydra, I saw some failed experiments and copied the data to my hard drive, just for reference. And when I saw the folder about the teleportation, I was intrigued about it. I thought it really was a good idea but there were some flaws with the design that's why it didn't work. With Fitz's help, the idea became a reality."

Fitz blushed a little because of Simmons' flattery. "It's not near perfect though." Fitz said while kneeling down to the disc and fiddling with the wirings. "Since we haven't told Coulson yet, we don't have the ideal parts for it."

"Still, you got it working! You know what this means?" Skye is almost squealing from excitement, "It means, we could go anywhere without using a plane! Free travel on vacations and no jetlag, you guys! How does this work anyway?" Skye asks while rotating the box in her hand.

"Oh, that's the one.. that... er.." Fitz is pointing the box, "that's sort of a remote control for the transportation. You input the coordinates where you want to go at the left side and press that button at the center to activate the disc."

"Cool.. So just enter the coordinates here huh..." Skye entered a coordinate just so she can just try.

"Skye, don't try something ridi-" Simmons didn't even finish her sentence when the box suddenly fell down with the button pressed against the disc they're standing on and a sudden bright light emenates from the disc and then they were no longer at the Playground.

* * *

"Skye no!" Fitz and Simmons both screamed out of terror.

"Uh-oh... I honestly didn't mean it. My hand twiched..." Skye said explaining to her scientist friends who are looking at her in disbelief, "My arm still hurts, you know." She continues and raises her injured arm. Since she can't control her super power yet, she accidentally hurt herself last time when Coulson was facing her father.

Fitzsimmons didn't say anything more because they felt bad blaming Skye for the accident.

While they were talking they didn't notice they're not the only ones in the room.

"By the way, where are we?" Fitz asks while picking up the fallen box and realizing that if the device worked, they should've been transported. Fitz is facing Skye and Simmons is at the left side of Fitz, facing a wall. Skye and Fitz turned their head to the same direction, opposite where Simmons was facing and they both fell stupefied at the sight. Skye swallowed dryly and said,"Uh...Guys, it worked." She's tapping Simmons' shoulder to get her to turn around and Fitz does the same while saying "Jemma you should... um..."

Simmons turns around and finally sees where they are, "Bloody hell."

What they see is a large room, looks like a living room with a bar, with eight people staring at them in their fighting stances. What made them stunned is that they are actually standing in front of Earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers.

"Hey little miss, watch your language." It is Tony Stark who spoke and chuckling a bit to tease Steve.

"I am not gonna hear the end of this, aren't I?" Steve Rogers sighs at Stark.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Thor asks. But before the trio could answer, Agent Maria Hill recognizes them and says, "Wait a minute, aren't you Agents FitzSimmons and Skye? How in the world did you get here?"

Skye is about to answer her question but suddenly her knees feels wobbly, she feels very thirsty and her body seemed sore all over. At first she thought maybe it was hurting herself internally again but she notices Fitz and Simmons look as tired as her. The three of them look as if they are about to fall but before they did Agent Hill, Rhodes and Stark helps them to get to the sofa to rest and give them some water as well. The trio thank them. Fitz is seated on the left side of the sofa, next to him is Simmons and to her right is Skye.

Once they felt better, Natasha Romanoff who asks them " So, tell us what happened?"

Everyone's eyes and ears are on them. Skye is quick to answer, "They did it!" pointing to the scientists beside her.

"What?!" Fitzsimmons said in unison then Fitz adds "Hey, you were the one who entered the...um... the location and accidentally activated the device."

" Well... You two invented it so, you explain it." She counters.

"Fitz designed it so he'll do it, won't you Fitz?" Simmons doesn't want to explain how it works because she still feels tired and her throat still feels dry.

"I have hypoxia... can't talk properly." Simmons is about to say something to Fitz but Agent Clint Barton spoke first "Agents, any time now."

So eventually Simmons explains how the device works and how they arrived at the Stark tower. Skye also tells them why it was the coordinates she entered. Apparently she had memorized it when she was in her hacking days and trespassing into the building while cosplaying. "No wonder you look familiar." Stark says.

"Why did we feel tired and thirsty, though?" Skye asks.

"I think it's the side effect of sudden transportation of our bodies. We might not have felt we moved but technically we travelled inbetween spaces." Simmons tries to explain.

"No wonder our lab rat looked less energetic after the test." Fitz says dryly.

"And here I thought no more jetlags, this is actually worse." Skye pouts.

"Human technology seems to be advancing." Thor seems to be amazed "This reminds me of the bifrost.. baby version." he finishes.

"This is very impressive. You could win a Nobel Prize for this." Bruce Banner is interested with it and FitzSimmons lit up when they were praised by Dr. Banner himself. "Do you want to work in Stark industries? I'll pay double what Shield is paying you." Stark offers which made Agents Hill and Romanoff roll their eyes.

"Thank you for that generous offer... but I'm sorry, we have a responsibility to Shield." Simmons politely declined and Fitz agrees with her.

"Well, too bad." Stark frowns but not really sad about it.

"Hey guys, look. It's Thor's hammer! The hammer that shoots lightning. Will I get electricuted if I touch it?" Skye is excited as she sees the hammer in front of them on the table.

"No won't, and you won't be able to lift it either. Trust me, we tried." Rhodes says while gesturing to the men in the room.

"Only if you're worhty, you can wield it." Thor added.

"Oh, like King Arthur and the excalibur." Says Simmons.

"Hmmm... If my arms weren't injured, maybe I could lift it." Skye confidently says, though she actually thinks she couldn't.

"Lift it, you say..." Fitz is staring at the hammer, the table andhe floor. Simmons was doing the same thing as if analyzing the surroundings and the situation. "Fitz, do you think we could..." Simmons looks at Fitz and she knew instantly that they are thinking the same. The people in the room are exchanging puzzled looks thinking, are they seriously going to try lifting the hammer?

Without another word from the two scientists, they stand up and clear the glasses and drinks leaving the hammer on the table. Fitz and Simmons position themselves on the opposite ends if the table, where Fitz is near the hammer. "Ready?" Fitz asks Simmons and she nods in response. "On three. One... two... three." Both of them are grabbing the edges of the table and lifting it. "Tada... The hammer has been lifted." Simmons proudly says then settling down the table and sat back at the couch.

There was a moment of silence. Then Rhodes is the first one to break it, "I don't get it, they lifted the table."

"Since the hammer is on the table,by logic, lifting the table means-" Banner explains but Stark finishes it for him "-means lifting the hammer. Brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because they're a lot smarter than you." Romanoff snorted.

"Booyah! That's my psychically linked science babies!" Skye exclaims feeling proud of her friends.

"We're older than you Skye." Fitzsimmons reminds her.

"Wow! You two really are the youngest and most brilliant scientists ever to graduate at the academy." Hill compliments the two of them. They both smiled with all the flattery. "Does this means they get to rule Asgard now?" Barton teasingly asks Thor who is still silent. He couldn't believe what just happened but he still proudly said, "They have to lift the hammer itself. Lifting the table proves nothing."

"We know." Simmons admitted, "We were just curious if our deductions were right."

"How did you know you could lift the table if you couldn't lift the hammer?" Skye really wants to know.

"Well... We thought if no one can pull it up, even how strong they are..." Fitz says looking at the members of the Avengers then continued, " and the table hasn't collapsed, then it shouldn't be a weight matter. So, maybe it was just stuck with the table and since the table doesn't look heavy, we figured we could lift the table along with the hammer."

"Gotcha." Skye nods understanding Fitz's explanation. "If you think of it, that table has been lifting the hammer by itself. That means the table is worthy!" Everyone chuckled at Skye's joke. "I thought so too." Stark agreeing and pointing at her.

"You know whats funny, we were just talking about you guys.. then now, were actually talking to you guys" Skye is smiling and feeling overjoyed about all of it. "Yeah, we were, earlier in the lab." Fitz too is enjoying this.

"Really? What were you talking about us?" Romanoff curioisly asks.

"Um... we were just comparing who's the equivalent to whom in your team." Fitz answers but the amusement were now gone in the trio's faces.

"So, from the tree of you, who's who?" Stark inquires not sensing the change in their expression.

The three looks at one another and Skye clears her throat before answering "Well, Fitz here..." Skye gestures to Fitz, " would likely to be you Mr. Stark. He's an engineer after all." They all nodded accepting the comparison.

"Then I'd be Dr. Ban-" Simmons was cut off by Skye, "No Jemma, you were right earlier. I'd be Dr. Banner." She looks serious this others are confused with what Skye said. They'd understand if Simmons is like Banner, being a doctor and all, but they didn't understand why Skye is equivalent to Banner. "I have... er.. stress level controlling issue.." Skye addresses the hanging question revolving in the air. They still think there's something more though, but nobody pried instead they just accepted her explanation. Simmons opens her mouth to say something but Skye beats her to it, "If you're an avenger Jemma, you'd be Captain America." Everyone is surprised especially Simmons. "I..I don't see how I am in any way like Captain Rogers." Truly, she doesn't think she has an equivalent to any of the avengers because she thinks she can never be as courageous as them.

"I do." Fitz looks at her eyes intently. Simmons felt tears might flow out of her eyes but she holds them in. "See? Even Fitz sees it."Skye gives her a genuine smile, "You may not have super strength like Captain America, but just like him, you have the bravest soul and kindest heart I have ever met."

"You're wrong Skye.. I'm a coward and it was cruel of me to compare you to the Hulk." Simmons admits. "Oh, no offense Dr. Banner." She says apologetically to Banner. "None taken." He replies and he was thinking that either Skye has some huge anger management issue or she is dealing with somewhat like the hulk inside her.

Skye grabs Simmons by the shoulder and turned her so she can face Skye, "Trust me you're not a coward." Simmons still looks like she doesn't believe in what Skye said, so Skye continued, "Fitz, who jumped off a plane without a parachute just so she could spare the lives of her teammates?"

"Jemma."

"Who jumped in front of an unknown grenade and covered it with her body so that her teammates wouldn't get caught with the explosion?"

"Jemma. And thank God it was only a dentrotoxin gas grenade, that was pretty reckless of you Jemma."

"Need I say more?"

A shade of red crept on Simmons' cheeks as Skye and Fitz are praising her.

"No...you both have embarrassed me enough..." Simmons smiled lightly, "I am thankful for having you two as my friends." Skye hugs Simmons and so did Fitz.

When they broke the group hug, Skye apologizes for what just happened and said they were just going through a lot with some stuff back at Shield.

The avengers said it's okay and that everyone has their vulnerable days sometimes.

"Hey, I remember Steve also jumped in front of a grenade back when he was in military training. It was a fake though, as a form of a test." Hill recalls.

"How did you know about that?" Steve is wondering how she knew about it.

"Coulson told you too,huh?" Barton asks Hill as well.

"Yep. So, I guess I'm not the only one. He told me he read all of your files, Steve."

"He was really proud of it." Romanoff adds.

Fitz, Simmons and Skye just remained silent because they know, aside from Agent Hill, none of them knew Coulson is still alive. But they were still holding back their laughter, because their director was sort of a crazy Captain America stalker. In that moment though, Skye's phone rang. Speak of the devil she thought.

"Uh-oh. I totally forgot!" Skye realizes that Coulson and her were supposed to go somewhere. So she answers the call calmly to avoid suspicion from Coulson.

"Hey A.C.! Waddup?"Everybody listened to the one sided conversation because they couldn't hear the person on the other line and Fitz and Simmons tensed.

"Yep, already done. I just went out for a bit to... get some supplies... Alright I'll be back by then." Skye hung up. "Guys, we need to go." Fitz and Simmons nodded in agreement. But before they can stand up, Simmons' phone rang. "It's the director." She tells them and then answers her phone.

"Oh hello sir!" She cringed her nose as she hears her voice a pitch higher than normal. "Yes, I have it... Um... We're out at the moment. Yes I'm with Fitz and Skye... well, the supplies we're getting are all out in the supply room and we need them now ..." Her voice is cracking, she doesn't know until when she could last lying to Coulson. "...um.. you wouldn't understand, it's.. a women's thing..." Simmons heard Skye face palmed. The others were just chuckling in their seats. "Whoever is in-charge of the inventory shouldn't forget about those things..." She adds to fully sound convincing, "Oh, Hunter? That explains it..hehe.. Yes, we're already on our way." When the call ended she sighs.

"Seriously, I still couldn't believe you survived your undercover at Hydra. You're still not good at lying." Skye says bluntly.

"Yeah, Bobbi pointed out that one too." Simmons replies.

"Bobbi? As in Bobbi Morse?" Barton asks. "The Mocking bird?" Romannof adds.

"Yes, she saved me back at Hydra when my cover was blown. And now she's in our team." Simmons answeres.

"Hydra's still at large huh?" Steve ponders how Hydra survived for such a long time.

"Yeah, cut off one head and two more barstards will take it's place." Fitz curses their motto.

"I'm glad she's well. We used to be parters before Natasha became Shield." Says Barton.

"Do all Shield agents have nicknames?" Banner is intrigued because it seems all Shield agents he knows, actually he only knows the ones in avengers, have a nickname.

"Just the great ones." Hill answers.

"Aw..shucks..." Romannof responded in false embarrassment.

"If Clint is Hawkeye and Natasha is Blackwidow, what's your nickname Maria? And do all Shield nicknames involves animals?" Stark inquires.

"I was the deputy director, I'm one of those people who create nicknames. And no, not all involves animals, for example the 'cavalry'." She simply said.

"Oh, that's Agent May, she's on our team as well." Fitz says proudly.

"I'll take that as a no then." Hill just rolled her eyes at Stark's remark.

"As much as we want to stay in chat, we really have to go now." Skye says standing up. The two scientists followed. Then again, one of their phones rang. It was Fitz's this time.

"I think he's on to us." Simmons says.

When Fitz looked at his phone, he was relieved it wasn't Coulson calling him.

"Oh, it's just Mack."

Skye and Simmons sighed in relief.

"Hey Mack... yeah I'm not at the lab. I'm out with Simmons... what? No!" Everybody saw that his face flushed red and they're pretty sure it was because of what the caller said on the other line. "we're with Skye getting supplies... we're heading back anyway. Talk to you later, yeah?" He hangs up, turns to his comrades and says "We should better get going."

They went to the disc so they can go back to Shield but, there's a problem.

"Oh no... The power level is too low." Simmons gasped.

"What? But it was forty five percent, last time I checked at the lab." Fitz went to check the power level and it's just at three percent.

"It may have consumed a lot of power since this is the farthest this has ever gone." Fitz deduced.

"Can't you recharge it or something?" Skye asks worriedly.

"We can't recharge it because we have to build a charger and we don't have the time to, but we can probbably put a battery." Simmons tells Skye then asks, "Mr. Stark do you have any Uranium here?"

"Do you really think I'd keep a radioactive thing like that?"

"Perhaps a spare arc reactor?" Fitz asks with pleading eyes.

"Sorry pal, I don't have a spare."

"So how are we going to..." Skye stops midsentence when her eyes landed on the table with Thor's hammer on top of it, "I think I have an idea."

When the two scientists leveled their gaze with Skye's, they knew instantly what's on her head.

"It may be a good idea." Simmons convinced herself and Fitz.

"Or not..." Fitz absenlty added.

"We don't have any other options and besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Skye is pretty much confident in her idea.

"Too much energy from Thor's hammer could make the disc blow into pieces." Fitz answered her and Skye gulped wishing she had never asked.

"Don't worry, I'll control the amount of energy that will strike on your device." Thor assured them. "Alright, stand back!"

Everyone did as what they're told as Thor twirls his hammer on his right hand, then strikes the disc with lightning from it.

To everyone's surprise, the disc charged to a hundred percent. "Who needs chargers and batteries, when you have Thor!" Skye exclaimed and Thor smiled at her. "He really is dreamy." She whipered at Simmons and they both giggled.

"It's time to go ladies!" Fitz called out and half annoyed that his two lady companions were giggling about something.

The three of them stepped inside the disc and Fitz entered the coordinates of the Playground.

"It was lovely meeting all of you." Simmons says before they leave.

"Yeah, hope we'll meet again someday." Skye adds.

"Sorry again for barging in like that." Fitz says.

"It was nice meeting the three of you too." Steve says.

"Jusr drop by anytime you want. You three are quite refreshing." Stark adds and everyone nodded.

"Who knows, maybe we'll get to work side by side someday." Agent Hill said last.

With one last smiles from everyone, Fitz pressed the button then a flash of light devoured them and they were no longer there.

* * *

At the Playground's lab, Skye, Fitz and Simmons each grabbed a chair feeling exhausted. "I totally forgot about this side effect." Skye's dry throat didn't stop her from saying that. They grabbed the water bottles on the table and drank it. "We'll try to fix that." Says Fitz.

"Tomorrow, I'm too tired." Simmons told Fitz. They all laid their heads onto the table not caring if there are beakers, flasks and tools hitting thier arms.

"You're back!" It was Mack and he made the three bolt up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. Man, you all look tired." All Mack got as a response is a unison moan of exhaustion from the three of them. "Fitz, if you're not too tired from buying supplies, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Fitz got up and left with Mack.

When Skye and Simmons were left alone, they both laid their heads on the table again. They are sitting beside each other and their heads facing each other.

"Next time, we should find a better excuse than getting womens supplies." Skye told Simmons.

"I guess you're right. And I hope Hunter won't be reprimanded for his inventory skills." Both of them chuckled.

"Skye, I really am sorry for comparing to the Hulk earlier."

"No, really Jemma it's okay. Yes, both the Hulk and I have destructive powers, I honestly agree. I may not be able to control it now, but eventually like Bruce Banner I might be able to control it. And someday, just like the Hulk, i will only hurt the bad guys." Simmons laughs softly. "You should've asked for tips earlier." Skye smiled and is glad Simmons doesn't feel bad anymore.

A light knock on the door made the two of them sat up. "Did I disturb anything?" Coulson asks, "You seemed tired. I'll talk to Hunter about inventory later." He added.

"No need Coulson, it's hard for guys to keep track of women's stuff." Skye told him.

"Alright, if you say so. Skye, we'll be leaving in 15, get your things."

"Okay, I will."

Coulson didn't leave, just gave a do-it-now-that's-order look. Skye grunts as she leaves the lab and heads to her room.

When Skye was out of sight, Coulson turned to Simmons.

"Jemma, do you have that favor I asked you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, bring it to my office." Simmons nods then Coulson left the lab. She then looks for the gloves, she made for Skye that should help her heal, and went to Coulson's office.

Meanwhile, at Stark tower, after the three Shield agents left the premises, Ultron was born and then attacks the Avengers.

Fin.

A/N: I'm not really sure if someone could actually lift the table if Thor's hammer is on top of it... but hey, this is fanfiction and my story, so you just have to deal with that. As for the transportation disc, I got the idea from Stewie Griffin's time machine from Family guy and I just changed it from time machine to a teleportation device. That's also why it can be powered by uranium but that was in the earlier seasons. Now it's powered by a regular battery, the ones you use in a tv remote. I didn't use that because it would look silly; but I did mention an alternative power source, Stark's clean and self-sustaining power source which is the Arc Reactor.

I'd appreciate the reviews. Thanks.


End file.
